


Crime and Punishment

by shanachie



Series: Not Just a Military Family [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Swearing, Toppy Jensen, boy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives Cougar the lesson he’s been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> This is the second of my fics for the [Help Australia Auction](http://community.livejournal.com/qldfloodauction/335.html). I could not have finished this without the fabulous help of [](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)[emocezi](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/)  who wrote the sex. She’s absolutely fabulous and then let me grammatically edit it. Hopefully [](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/profile)[irishjeeper](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/)  likes our work!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

Jensen knew that if asked most of the Losers would immediately point to him as the one most likely to have a disorganized room. And he had to admit that they had a point, especially when he was hacking; because he completely lost track of everything when he was in the zone. But he wasn’t the most disorganized Loser. That blame laid squarely in the lap of the person everyone would expect to be _most_ organized.

“Hey, Cougs?” Jensen cracked open the door to the living room, sighing as he saw his own natural disaster was in residence.

It wasn’t difficult to track the path the other man had taken. Then again it never was. Somehow the minute they were off the clock, all of Cougar’s organization went out the window. He was no longer the anal Army man that Jensen dealt with on a daily basis (except for his rifle—nothing changed with that—because it would mean the death of them if it wasn’t in perfect condition).

The trail started just inside the door where a pair of muddy combat boots lay in a tangle; drying clumps of dirt next to them. Just beyond them lay a pair of socks that had once been white, but Jensen wasn’t sure when that was.

He finished entering the house, locking the door, and setting the exterior alarm. Unlacing and pulling off his own boots, he lined them up on the mat, but left Cougar’s alone. It might drive him nuts, but it wouldn’t _hurt_ anything and they weren’t anywhere he’d trip over them…unlike last time.

Moving farther into the house, he let out a yelp as he almost tumbled headfirst over Cougar’s duffel. “God _damn_ it, Cougar!” he groused as he caught himself against the wall. “We have _rules_ about this. You can _ooze_ your crap wherever you want as long as I don’t _kill_ myself getting through the house! Otherwise it all has to go in designated _rooms_!” He kicked the bag, swearing as it didn’t move an inch, but he backed up five.

Stepping over it, he gave it one more kick and glare. He was really tempted to heave the bag elsewhere, but it wasn’t worth the energy when he was already tired. He’d spent the day working on a computer system for a friend and while normally that amped him up, this system had originally been installed by something worse than rank amateurs. And had given him worse than eyestrain and a headache.

Halfway up the stairs, he found the scarf Cougar normally wore around his neck. Picking it up, he slung it over his shoulder and shook his head, sighing again. He really wasn’t in the mood to play fifty-two pick-up tonight.

The next item he discovered was a sleeveless shirt that he assumed Cougar had put on after he’d left for the day. The Hispanic man had been wearing a long-sleeved shirt when Jensen had left that morning since he’d been planning to work in the long grass out behind their house, but in the hot summer sun, he figured that hadn’t lasted long. Partway down the hall, he found a crumpled pair of jeans; obviously stripped off and dropped right there.

With a grin, he tossed the clothes he’d collected to the side of the hall and finished his walk. “Oh, so maybe all that disorganization wasn’t just for show today,” Jensen said as he cracked the bedroom door open.

Sprawled across their bed, wearing only his cowboy hat, was the creator of the mess. “Well, happy end of day to me,” Jensen said with a smirk. He slipped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Grin firmly in place, he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, mumbling, “Jensen is a lucky boy today. He fixed the computer system and came home to nekkid Cougar. He’s got nekkid Cougar all to himself.” As he spoke, he quickly divested himself of his clothes, tossing them towards the laundry basket.

When he was completely naked himself, he crawled onto the bed. “Hey, Cougar,” he said, speaking softly. “It’s just me.” He knew it was better not to startle the sniper and even if he was actually asleep, he’d hear Jensen. Cougar twitched as Jensen’s weight settled on the bed, but didn’t move from his face down position.

The hacker bit his lower lips, trailing his eyes down the long sweep of Cougar's naked back and wondered how he should go about doing this. It took a few moments of him staring at Cougar for the sniper to start twitching, like he was waiting for something unexpected.

“What are you thinking?” Cougar murmured, voice rusty from sleep. The sound went straight to Jensen's stirring cock and he grinned, palming himself roughly and trailing a finger from Cougar's shoulders all the way down to his ass.

“Thinking I've told you about leaving your shit lying all over the place. I'm trying to teach Beth about organization and cleanliness.”

“Forgot. Sorry.” Cougar waited for a few moments, breath hitching every time Jensen stroked over his hole, finger tips catching and teasing with the fluttering muscles. “Welcome home, mi corazón.” _(my heart)_

“Think that's gonna work?” Jensen leaned down to bite at Cougar's upper thigh, drawing a low curse out of the sniper. “This is the fifth time in a row, man. It has to stop.”

“I'll do it next time.”

“That's what you always say, Cougs.” Jensen let his fingers drift lower, rolling Cougar's balls in a way that made the other man twitch and tense up. “Always next time. I wouldn't let Beth get away with that sort of bullshit.”

“Gonna spank me?” Cougar looked over his shoulder, full blown smirk issuing a challenge Jensen just couldn't ignore. He bit Cougar again, soothing the mark with his tongue, then trailed a string of open mouth kisses along his leg and ass cheek until Cougar got with the program. It was like someone flipped a switch as the sniper went limp, legs spreading open and low helpless moans flooding from his throat.

“God, Cougs. I love your sounds.” Jensen laved his tongue across Cougar's hole, enjoying the soft mewls he got out of the older man. He worked the tip of his tongue into Cougar, stabbing inwards in a pale imitation of fucking. The sniper bit back a high, helpless moan and Jensen took the time to thank whatever deity wanted the prayer that Beth was at a sleepover.

Cougar was limp when Jensen worked a finger into him, slow and steady pushing sounds too low to be moans out of his throat. The hacker pressed open-mouthed kisses against Cougar's lower back and slid another finger in, digging one handed under his pillow for the bottle of slick. He popped the cap, the small noise making Cougar press back onto his fingers with a slow undulation of his hips.

“JakeJakeJake.” Cougar was murmuring his name like a mantra; the only thing keeping him sane.

“Gonna keep leaving your shit around?” Jensen muttered, slowly finger-fucking Cougar with one hand while he rooted through the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a condom. They were both clean, had both been tested, but it was more the mess that unprotected sex made then anything else that made him reach for it.

“No.” Cougar moaned into the pillow his face was buried in. “Te prometo.” _(I promise)_

“I'm holding you to that,” Jensen said, rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. He slid his fingers free of Cougar's fluttering hole and gripped the snipers hips, pulling him back and up until he was on his hands and knees. Jensen grabbed one of Cougar's hands and directed it to the solid oak headboard, wrapping his fingers over the lips of it. Cougar got the picture and followed through with his opposite hand.

“Don't move,” Jensen snapped, nudging the head of his cock against Cougar's ass and slowly breaching, pushing in so slowly that Cougar was whining high in his throat by the time Jensen had bottomed out, balls deep. No one would have believed the hacker if he'd told them how vocal Cougar was in bed, not that he'd be going around volunteering that information. Jensen took a breath and got a good grip on Cougar's hips, ensuring the sniper would have small fingertip bruises layering atop each other for days afterward.

He snapped his hips out and back, fucking Cougar with sharp, sure thrusts that had the entire bed creaking. It didn't take long for the low mewling moans to turn into howls, and Jensen deliberately set the slant of his hips so the head of his cock rubbed against Cougar's prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Cougar, god _dammit_. You're so fucking tight.”

“Más duro, más duro. Jake, Dios please. Cogerme más difícil.” _(Harder, harder. God Fuck me harder)_

It was the babble of Spanglish that got to Jensen every single time. Cougar's entire body was a livewire of tension. Back arched, knuckles white, toes curling into the sheets and the sounds coming out of his throat were closer to screams then anything else.

Jensen pressed a hand between Cougar's shoulder blades until the sniper got the message and let go of the headboard, letting himself be molded. He was almost sobbing, lower belly clenching almost painfully, skin tingling from his toes to his fingertips. The knot at the base of his spine was tight and it felt like he'd never cum, like he'd just stay in this limbo that was bordering on the knife's edge of pleasure/pain.

“Come on, come on,” Jensen snarled, grabbing onto the headboard to get the leverage to slam into Cougar.

“No puedo, no puedo.” _(I can't, I can't.)_

“Yes you fuckin' can!” Jensen shoved at Cougar's thighs until he could get his hand on Cougar's cock. He pumped his fist a couple of times, squeezing on the upstroke and rubbing his thumb across the head. Cougar bucked against him, nearly sobbing as he came, semen splashing hot over Jensen's agile fingers.

“Dios, oh Dios,” _(God, oh God)_ Cougar managed, entire body shivering from overload when Jensen's hips slapped against his ass once, twice, and a third and final time, the sound far too loud in the suddenly quiet room. Jensen let out a strangled howl and shuddered, his hips shimmying back and forth before he grunted and collapsed against Cougar's back, trying to catch his breath.

“I told you,” Jensen gasped out, “to keep your shit out of the path where people walk.”

“I’ll remember,” Cougar promised. For a moment, they lay there. In a few minutes, one of them would find the energy to move and take care of the necessities, but for now this would do.  



End file.
